


Traditions

by J93



Series: Mistletoe Tales [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: At the Tybur Corporation’s Christmas party, Bertolt finds the courage to speak to the receptionist.





	Traditions

“COME ON BERTL!” Reiner hollered to his friend standing right next to him. “CHEER UP AND DRINK UP - ITS CHRISTMAS!”

“Reiner I don’t-”

“WHAT?! I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

Bertolt went red in the face, peering over to the people dancing the closest to them. Luckily they seemed preoccupied with themselves enough to drown out outsiders. He pulled Reiner by the arm away to a quieter corner in the office. With everyone further away he turned back to his best friend.

“I don’t want to drink.”

Reiner’ brows furrowed. “Why?”

“I… I just don’t want one!” he looked over Reiner’ shoulder to find someone missing. He looked across and found another person missing. “Am I not the designated driver?”

“I think you are but I’m not sure. I would ask Porco but he’s busy if you know what I mean.” Bertolt who sighed and looked away.

“Well, when you do see him or Pieck ask them.”

“I will I will but what’s going on with you?”

“W-what? What are you talking about?”

“Your tense and fidgeting with your fingers like you always do. What is it?”

Bertolt looked away, avoiding any form of eye contact. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Well, you gotta loosen up a little. Have a coke or something.”

“I’m not thirsty but thank you.”

Seeing the difficulties and the inevitable dead ends, Reiner patted him on the arm and started walking away. “Whatever man I’ll see you later.”

Bertolt watched him go back into the crowd, likely to chat to Krista if Ymir wasn’t close by. He put his hands in his pockets and, using his height to its full advantage, scanned over the surface of the crowd. The dancing area was large, full to the brim of people letting loose and causing a racket. He saw the familiar faces of his co-workers, most of whom were intoxicated with the punch their manager Zeke home-brewed. They danced, whispered in one another’s ear that made them smile or make a hasty exit (drinks in hand) out the office to somewhere more discreet.

As per usual it seemed everyone was having a good time except for him as usual.

He removed his hands and adjusted his tie more loosely. He knew going too formal would make him stand out more. This was a casual event, like the others before. When will he learn? He removed his tie and put it in his pocket. He needed air and some peace. The thumping music was getting to him, as was the disco lights. The room was darker and had been altered specifically for this event. Everything had become unfamiliar and harder for him to find the bathroom. Relief swept his chest when his eyes caught the green neon lights reading MALES.

He needed to get away from all this. He was coming back - he needed to. Had to. He was the designated driver or at least one of them. He made a route around the outline of dance floor without causing too much of a fuss and came across the drinks table where lurkers hovered close by. He would’ve walked by it no problem had he noticed the receptionist turning the corner at the same time as he. Both bodies collided with one another. One irritated and the other shy and startled. Bertolt’ eyes grew wider once he realized who it was.

“Annie! I-I 'm so sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“It's okay. I’m fine,” she assured in her usual bored tone, wiping her shirt and skirt. She then looked up at him. “What about you?”

“Y-yes. I’m fine.” He side-stepped. “After you.”

She nodded and walked forward somewhere. He didn’t look back as he marched into the Males, twisted the faucet and poured cold tap water down his heated face. He did it again and turned the faucet off. He began to think of Annie. She’s the receptionist who spends her day taking phone calls, making arrangements for Mr. Tybur and making sure you signed your name before checking into the building.

She always looked bored and he noticed her going on her personal phone during office hours. Feeling the same way he didn’t rat her out. If he did it would’ve revealed his own lack of focus in his own mundane desk job to his pencil pushing manager and most all ruin any chance (if he has any) in asking her out on a date. Instead, he kept working on his spreadsheets and attended the PowerPoint meetings.

Now and again if he was needing anything to keep him going he would sneak a subtly glance over to the reception area and listen in on her patiently explain to an annoyed caller for the fourth time why she couldn’t reach Mr. Tybur at this moment. It made him smile, knowing there was someone as patient and beautiful as she is out there in the world. Perhaps it meant he did have a chance with her or someone like her.

It took him a long time to say “Good Morning Annie” and then later “Good Night Annie” once he got a promotion. She didn’t respond or acknowledge him but when she did she would nod or mouth a quiet “Hey”. Other times he didn’t have any inkling on what to do or say, much like what had transpired at the drinks stand.

He cleaned up then bent under the dryer. Checking himself in the mirror he looked the same as before he drove here, sans the tie. He turned to the door, took a deep breath and entered the racket again. He only turned his head left and she was in his line of sight again back at the drinks stand. His heartbeat quickened and his walk came to a halt. He massaged his temples, What the hell am I going to do?

A heavy hand slapped down on his back. “Bertl?!” Reiner’ actions frightened him, causing the taller male to shoot up like a cheap firework. Reiner was giving him a suspicious look. “Are you alright Bertl? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“Me? Oh, no I’m fine! Great actually! I was just in the bathroom getting some peace that’s all!”

“I know, I know.” His lips bent upward into a sinister grin, the kind Bertolt knew meant trouble. “I noticed you chatting to Annie earlier.” Bertolt sucked in his breath. “Something going on between you two?”

“I-I DON’T-”

“I’m only teasing you, man. Just go on after her already.” Reiner raised his drink in Annie’s direction. “What are you waiting for? Go!”

Before he could protest his way out of this one, suddenly he was shoved lightly and his feet began walking his way toward her. Annie was still alone, drinking a small glass and watching co-workers sweating it out on the dance floor. He quickly looked around himself and to those close by as he turned the corner this time and aligned himself with her. She hasn’t noticed him yet, or so he thinks. Looking for something soft he and picked up a coke, unopened the can and poured the contents into a clean glass. He then began sidestepping and gathering the courage to speak first.

“Enjoying the party?” he leaned over. He saw her eye look up at him and back to the floor.

“Not really my thing.” She said without turning her head. “I only came because Pieck insisted.”

Bertolt perked up at the mention of his friend. “You know Pieck?”

“Not much. We share an apartment together. She was the one who got me the job here.” A small smile graced her lips. “I’m ashamed to admit it but she a way with words that convince me to do anything she wants.”

Bertolt chuckled. “Is that so?”

Annie nodded. “It’s how I ended here tonight. I wasn’t going to come at first but she managed to persuade me.”

Bertolt wasn’t going to ask how. It came off as too intrusive. “Reiner and I are convinced she’s a witch. She just knows how to get people to do what she wants.”

“Then I guess I’m under her spell.” Annie deadpanned.

Both stood in silence for a minute or two. He settled on asking her the usual question everyone asked this time of year. “Plans for the holidays?”

“My Dad’s apartment downtown.” Annie took a sip from her glass, her gaze still facing forward. “What about you?”

“Folks live up west. My whole family is going this year. It's a small place but its home.”

“Sounds nice.” Bertolt daydreamed of turkey and his parents, his ill father, and adoring mother. “Get anything for yourself?”

“Hmm?” She faced him, her crystal blue eyes staring up at him and freezing him in his spot.

“P-presents.” He emphasized. “Gifts, that sort of thing.”

Her head turned back forward. “Not really. We’re not the… traditional family, my father and I.”

“Oh, you Jewish or Mormon?”

“Neither.” She took a gulp of her drink, almost down the whole glass. “We’re just not into Christmas as we used to be.”

Bertolt cringed. “I’m sorry I’ll change the subject. Or you know what I’ll just leave you alone if you want.”

He was about to apologize and leave but a small hand strongly grabbed hold of his lapel. Annie’ face was passive but he could feel the shake in her grip. “Stay.” She asked quietly. “You haven’t offended or dug up anything. We’ll just talk about something else.” She turned away. “Besides there’s no one else I’d rather talk to here.”

With those words alone he wasn’t going anywhere. He stayed there for her benefit and his too. They spoke for a long time about music and recent television shows they were keeping up with before finally opening up about each other’s life. Bertolt told her the reasoning behind the big family gathering at his family home and his father’s terminal cancer. This lead to Annie revealing the facts behind her mother’s death and her father’s subsequent depression, alcohol abuse, and several suicide attempts. She didn’t cry or look upset but he did rub her on the back assuredly.

The party began to die down and Reiner informed Bertolt that he indeed _is_ the designated driver for him and Porco. He noticed how closely the two previous strangers were standing next to one another. He grinned and said he’ll be down in the lobby in five minutes.

Bertolt sighed, cheerfully. “Well, I better go. It was nice speaking to you, Annie. Circumstances aside I hope you have great Christmas.”

“You too Bertolt.” She said with a growing smile.

Bertolt finished his drink and gave the empty glass to the clean-up crew. “Goodnight Annie.”

He exited with a wave and took the elevator down to the lobby. There, Porco and Reiner waited in their expensive coats and leather gloves. Reiner handed Bertolt his and was about to say something until the elevator doors opened with Annie rushing out.

“Ann-”

“You know how I’m not much in the way of traditions but there is one I much rather like.”

Her hands grabbed his shirt, forcing him to bend to her level. His surprise was washed away once she crashed her lips against his. He didn’t care who saw them or what they thought. He wrapped her in his arms and embraced her in further than he dared. Eventually, they both needed air and separated. Looking into one another’s eyes and pink cheeks, they didn’t need to say a thing. He put her on her feet and straightened his formal attire.

“Mistletoe?” he asked.

“I think that’s it.”

Bertolt shook his head. “You know you need actual mistletoe for these occasions?”

“I was in a rush. I’ll get it right next time.” She said with an adorable straight face.

Bertolt kissed her forehead and rubbed his nose with hers before giving a quick peck on her cheek. “Next time you won’t need it.”


End file.
